Eins
by MKG
Summary: NOT a sequel to Child of Germany. An over dramatize portrayal of the fall of the wall. Who is climbing hobbling from the wreckage, bandaged and half dead? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**- _If I owned hetalia there would be a lot more sloppy hot *censor censor censor not for K rating* going on, so I don't own it obviously ^_^._

**Note-** Yes I know, I lied. I said Eins would be the sequel to Child of Germany and that Atrophy would be the sequel to Eins. But no! Eins is now separate, nothing to do with either story. Don't confuse them please ^^; Oh by the way, this isn't an accurate portrayal of the real event. English not my first language either ^^.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

The grey stone scales that plated that wretch snake that severed his people stared him down. The sun had fled, ducking below the covers of the earth and leaving the Germans in the blackness. The air was alive and charged with a fire that warmed each person's flesh and blood with a prideful vengeance. The scent of adrenaline was saturated in the air, so much so the blond could taste the hormone on his tongue. His teeth bared and arm's flexed he brought a sledgehammer over himself. Twisting his body, the gravity and motion of the planet pulls with him. The wall fractured, like brittle pieces of bone the chips scattered. His fellow men joined, pounding at the wall, the earth shaking beneath their power. The serpent that had snaked through their souls quivered and crumbled as kinship on both sides of it pounded at its body. Dust powered the area, both sides ignoring their sight impediment and continued to forge closer to each other. Roars of triumph, like lions calling over plains, echoed and become closer. The cheers of men and women deafened everything. Slamming his mallet one last time against the wall, his section crumbled under its weakness.

The first pair of hands that were born through the hole reached for him desperately. He wrapped his arms around the warmth of his fellow German. More palms opened and were eagerly grabbed and embraced. The rocks tumbled around them and more men were born from the wreckage. The Man released the first born, looking into the oncoming crowd who's faces were wet from tears and joy. Pushing past he called out, his voice deep and commanding. No one responded to the name. He fumbled over the rocks and slid past the people who clung to each other with desperation.

"Bruder!" He shouted out, the clouds of dust were whipped high into the sky as the Germans thundered toward each other. The man's heart beat against his chest, threatening to wrench from his ribs and aid in the search.

"Bruder!" He ran further to into the east. Lights that illuminated the area keep the features of each man bright enough to quickly determine if indeed they were his brother or not.

Then from the fog of crushed stone hobbled a man. His leg splinted and bandaged from ankle to hip. His other side was lame as well and he limped on his wrapped leg to prevent the other from touching the ground. The left arm was cast and his right was tapped up. His white hair was distorted but countless patches and half his face was concealed by a bloody eye patch. His vivid eye shone through the pale surroundings.

At the sight of the other man he limped faster, his brother ran toward him. Tripping slightly over some rubble, the albino male caught himself and continued his journey. He flung his crutch aside and hop the last strides to collide with his brother. Their finger's dug into each other's backs and skulls. The cold tears touched and smeared on their warm flesh. The tense muscles of the face contracting as they wept. The blond man kissed each cheek of his brothers and hugged his head to his chest, his eyes flowing with water that cleared the dirt from his face. Looking to the heaven his chest expanded and he proclaimed to the universe above with a powerful cry,

"Vaterland!"

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

_Yea, I do know what really happened on nov. 9th... But I choose to ignore it for vision's sake. Eins can not be the sequel to Child of Germany because I push Atrophy back in time to 1947ish so... yea... Any way, if you like R&R :D_


End file.
